


Is That My Jumper?

by violetdelights



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drabble, F/F, lighthearted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetdelights/pseuds/violetdelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after season 4 finale. Follows on from Lorna and Nicky's argument in the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That My Jumper?

Nicky backed off.

Lorna had expected it, considering their argument by the make-out shed. But it had been a week now and they were in prison; it was pointless attempting to stay out of each other's way. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

And Lorna missed her.

She missed Nicky's snarky comments. She missed eating with her in the food hall and playing cards in her bunk. She missed the crooked smiles and offhand, flirty comments. She missed it all, it was like Nicky was back at max all over again, but it was worse this time around because Nicky was keeping her distance by choice.

If that wasn't bad enough, Vincent was ignoring her calls. She didn't have Nicky and she had pushed her husband away - so she was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Lorna wasn't good at being alone.

And she blamed her loneliness when, after lurking around Nicky's bunk to 'casually' run into her, she ended up snatching Nicky's jumper and taking it back to her own bunk. If Nicky was going to carry on avoiding her, she'd settle for the next best thing instead.

Lorna pulled her own jumper off and put on Nicky's instead. It wasn't that much bigger than her own. She curled her legs under herself, settled back against the wall and pulled a magazine out from where she'd tucked it under her mattress. 

For the first time in a week, she felt a tiny bit better.

Pouring over every page; the gorgeous models, the glamorous dresses and the celebrity homes she could only ever dream of, a smell that was distinctly Nicky-like lingered around her. Cigarette smoke (where was she even getting those from anymore?), the generic shampoo that everyone had to use and... something else. Something happily familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She was still flicking through the magazine when she was startled out of her happy bubble by an angry New Yorker. 'Hey, Morello, is that my jumper?'

Nicky's eyes were narrowed and Lorna squirmed sheepishly, giving a little shrug. One half of her was happy that Nicky was giving her the time of day - even if she did look royally pissed off - but there was another part of her that was slightly annoyed she hadn't thought of this sooner. Was stealing her clothes all it took to get her attention? Normally it was taking her clothes off that did the trick.

'I'm gonna' need it back.' 

Lorna forced herself not to smile and glanced back down at the magazine in her hands. 'Sorry, it's in use,' she drawled.

'You do realise your own jumper is literally two feet away from you,' Nicky scoffed and Lorna glanced at where she'd tossed it to the edge of her bed. 'Wasn't enough for you, huh?' 

'Something like that.' Lorna turned a page even though she was focused on Nicky now, who rolled her eyes before running a hand through her unkempt curls.

'What do you want from me, kid?'

Lorna worried her bottom lip between her teeth and finally abandoned the magazine. She fidgeted and readjusted herself, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging them. 'You've been avoiding me,' she said eventually, her voice small.

'You're married now, you took vows,' said Nicky, throwing her own words back at her.

'Doesn't mean we can't be friends.'

'Friends?' Nicky said scornfully.

'Yes, friends.' 

Eyeing her for a few seconds, Nicky's face was an expressionless mask before she sighed and sat herself down at the edge of her bed, pulling Lorna's jumper into her lap. 'You know,' she said slowly, a smirk creeping onto her face, 'friends don't go around stealing other friend's stuff.' 

And, just like that, things between them felt somewhat normal again.


End file.
